Soulbound
by SailorStar9
Summary: What if Yoshitomi wasn't Shinzoku's only child? Haruto returns to his home village not only to regain his resolve, and also to stop Kikyo's pending betrothal. Hopefully a Haruto/OC. Moved over to Sailor Moon x-overs due to Chapter 4.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Well, I was watching Saint Seiya Omega when this idea came to me. I blame my plot bunnies for this since they won't let me go even in my sleep. A rehash of episode 22 of Saint Seiya Omega and continues from there. Hopefully this turns out to be a Haruto/OC fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Summary: What if Yoshitomi wasn't Shinzoku's only child? Haruto returns to his home village not only to regain his resolve, and also to stop Kikyo's pending betrothal.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Prologue: Feelings Toward My Friends! The Pride of the Saints and the Way of the Shinobi!

* * *

The now grown-up Kikyo, in her Shinto Miko grub was kneeling in front of her brother's gravestone, her catalpa bow laid out beside her as she paid her respects to her late brother. "What do you want, Ōshū?" she stood up, reaching for her bow as she sensed a prescence behind her. "I have already told you I'm not interested in dating you…"

"I have found a way to get around your lie." Ōshū cut her off. "As a ninja, I can go to your clan's council and arrange for a marriage contract. If your clan's laws are like the mine, then the elders can overrule the heads' decision if it benefits the clan. And marrying me will benefit you more than anything else."

Kikyo knew Ōshū was actually correct in his assessment of clan laws, but before she could say anything else, Ōshū grabbed her roughly by the arm, "You _will_ be my wife, whether you like it or not!" he sneered.

"You touch her again, and I'm taking your hand." Haruto sent a smoldering glare at Ōshū, his punch having sent the older ninja skidding across the floor. "Hi Princess." He grinned at the Miko on his arm. "You look even more beautiful than last time I saw you. Let me take you back." Scooping her into his arms, the pair disappeared via a Shunshin, leaving the fuming Ōshū to vow to put the interceptor in his place next time he saw him.

* * *

"You know I never blamed you for what happened." Kikyo voiced, after the pair returned to the clearing where Yoshitomi used to practice.

"Don't tell me you're surprised." Haruto snorted. "You knew I'll come here if I ever returned."

"You're right." Kikyo agreed. "I _did_ know. After that day, I knew how everything would end and I couldn't stop it. You're a hopeless dimwit, you realize that. You just love to wallow in your own ridiculous suffering. That Saint was the one who killed my brother, not you. Don't you think you've blamed yourself enough for not being perfect? Haven't you blamed me enough, too?" she whispered.

"Kikyo," Haruto started. "I never regretted for the things between us. If things had been different, it would have been a beautiful life." With that, he shushinned away.

_You really are an idiot._ Kikyo mused.

* * *

"What do you want?" Haruto asked, Ryuho having ran through the devastated forest to find him. "You can stop your yelling. Why didn't you leave?"

"Those are…" Ryuho was on alert when Shinzoku and his squad appeared.

"Ryuho, this is my fight." Haruto recognized the group.

"Who are they?" the Drago Saint asked.

"I had problems with them long ago." Haruto replied. "And it looks like it's time to settle them."

"Then, I must stay." Ryuho stood his ground. "As your friend, I'll stay and see what happens?" and donned on his Cloth.

"Haruto, why did you come back?" Shinzoku demanded.

"You don't understand why I'm here," the bespectacled ninja replied. "But I know why you're here."

"Why?" Shinzoku pressed. "Are you tired of living in shame?"

"Haruto…" Ryuho prompted.

At Ryuho's cue, Haruto summoned his Cloth.

"What are you doing?" Shinzoku drew out his katana. "I'll take revenge for my son."

"Then you're Yoshitomi's father?" Ryuho realized.

"Ryuho, get out of here." Haruto warned, deflecting the incoming shurikens with his kunai and parrying off Shinzoku's assault.

"You ran, and because of that, Yoshitomi died." Shinzoku snapped. "And then, you ran from the village, too."

"What's your point?" Haruto retorted.

"You do nothing but run." Shinzoku scoffed. "Why return? You knew we'd try to kill you."

"No one asked for your opinion." Haruto shot back.

"Doton: Genkugutsu no Jutsu!" Shinzoku summoned vines from the ground.

"Doton: Dorui Tenjou!" Haruto countered with a dirt wall.

"A coward's trick." Shinzoku growled, Haruto shushinning out of harm's way when his wall was breached and summoned clones of himself, Haruto doing the same. "There!" he pointed, his clones taking out Haruto's replicas and trapping the younger ninja with his grappling chains. "What are you thinking?" he taunted, knocking Haruto to the ground with a punch to the stomach. "You abandoned the path of a ninja to be a Saint. But you're still using ninjutsu. It doesn't matter. There's no point in asking a weakling like you anything. Fuuton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" he moved in for the finishing kill.

"Giving in to guilt and throwing away your life?" Ryuho glared, blocking off the attack with his battered shield. "That's the act of a coward, Haruto. Haruto, you became a Saint to follow in your friend's footsteps, right? Then you can't give up halfway."

"Stop talking!" Ōshū, who was also in Shinzoku's squad, sent Ryuho to the ground with a kick. "He can't do anything. He can't be a ninja or a Saint. Or save his friends. Now, you'll let another of your friends die again. Shinzoku-taichou," he glanced at his squad leader. "You'll honor your promise, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." Shinzoku nodded.

"Wonderful." Ōshū turned to his adversary. "Kuchiyoshe no Jutsu!" he summoned a scorpion. "Haruto, I ask you this question. Who are you? Are you a ninja? Or a Saint? You'll never stop my scorpion without being one or the other."

"I'm a Saint!" Haruto declared and took to the skies, the scorpion having caught Ryuho in its claws. "Suiton: Zettai Raido!" he froze the scorpion's stinger.

"You've chosen to be a Saint," Ōshū snapped. "So why do you use ninjutsu?"

"I am a Saint," Haruto admitted. "But I'm also a ninja."

"Curse you!" Ōshū growled.

"I won't run away anymore." Haruto swore. "I won't abandon anything. Choose one and give up the other? Never! I'll carry the burden of all I've done. And I will save my friends. Hakurouken: Denshin Musou!" he let loose his attack, forcing the scorpion to drop Ryuho and vanish.

"Why?" Shinzoku pressed, Haruto's kunai pressing against his chest before he could draw out his shuriken.

"I told you." Haruto replied. "I won't abandon anything anymore."

"Is that your answer?" Shinzoku inquired.

"Yes, that's right." Haruto answered.

"Very well." Shinzoku relented. "Ōshū," he turned to his subordinate. "My deepest apologies, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your marriage contract."

"What?" Ōshū demanded, enraged.

Shinzoku simply grabbed Ōshū by the shoulder and vanished.

"It will be a hard path to follow." Morigakure appeared before his son.

"I'm ready for it." Haruto replied. "You asked me why I came back." He added, Morigakure turning to leave. To see you. To follow my path."

"Are you done running?" Morigakure questioned. "You're grown, Haruto. Be well." He bade his son farewell.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Premonitions

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 1: Premonitions

* * *

Kikyo was kneeling before the Sacred Fire in the midst of her daily rituals. _It's coming._ Her psychic senses went on high alert. _Something evil is coming._

"Kikyo-sama," Yugito, one of the younger shrine attendants slid open the door. "You have guests."

"Guests?" Kikyo echoed. "Show them in."

"Yes." Yugito bowed and exited.

"I'm sorry." Kikyo apologized, Yugito having sent her two guests in. "I've been quite distracted lately."

"You can say that again." Haruto remarked, sipping his tea. "Something really must be on your mind not to sense us."

"There is something strange going on these days." Kikyo admitted. "My sixth sense and prophecies used to be absolutely accurate, but now, it's gone haywire. Enough about me." She went back to the main subject at hand. "What do you two want me to do?"

"A fire reading, if it's possible." Ryuho replied. "There's still quite a lot we don't know about our enemy, so..."

"I see." Kikyo nodded and turned back to the Sacred Fire. "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" she focused on the Sacred Fire. An image of the planet Mars appeared within the fire, the red planet placing itself between Earth and the Sun, the Earth's surface then turning black, before a wave of darkness blasted her out of the Spirit Realm.

"Kikyo!" Haruto was already on the move, catching the priestess before she slammed against the wall. "This is bad…" he gasped, seeing Kikyo knocked unconscious.

* * *

"Where am I?" Kikyo muttered, peering open her eyes.

"Your room." Haruto replied. "You really freaked us out back there."

"I see." Kikyo sat up. "Looks like I won't be doing any fire readings until tomorrow." She rested a hand on her chest. "That last vision pretty much shot out my spiritual powers."

"Well, that vision must've been something else." Haruto mused. "So what did you see?"

"The planet Mars," Kikyo started. "It's draining life out of Earth, then black; something just blasted me out of the Spiritual Realm."

"I see." Haruto noted. "For something to actually force you out of the Spirit Realm," he mused. "It must've been something powerful."

"You don't know the half of it." Kikyo sighed. "That power… to sum it up in two words: absolute evil."

"So, in other words, Mars isn't the real enemy." Haruto concluded. "Wonderful."

"What do you plan to do?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't really know." Haruto admitted. "But for now," he drew her into a hug. "I want you to forget about that vision and get some rest. You need to recover your mental energies."

"But how…" Kikyo breathed.

"I know it'll be hard." Haruto hushed her with a finger to her lips. "But please try, for my sake."

* * *

"You're leaving then." Kikyo stated, the two Bronze Saints exiting the Shrine the next morning.

"Yeah." Haruto replied. "If your vision holds some truth, then we need to stop Mars before his plans come into fruition."

"Then promise me," Kikyo pulled out a braided misanga bracelet from her haori. "You'll return to me, definitely." She secured the threaded bangle around Haruto's wrist.

"If you put it this way, I can't say no to that." Haruto rested his forehead against hers. "I will return to your side, this, I swear."

"Then, go." Kikyo whispered, sending the two Saints off. "And know that my prayers will always protect you."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Sacred Prayer

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 2: Sacred Prayer

* * *

"What have you two been up to till now?" Yuna asked, the reunited group settling down in an outdoor café.

"Lots of things." Ryuho replied. "Anyway, Haruto's getting married. Isn't that right, Haruto?" he beamed at his seat mate.

"EH?" Koga and Yuna exclaimed in unison.

"Ryuho…" Haruto muttered a warning.

"So…" Yuna grinned. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Yuna, she's the 'you-know-who'." Ryuho's eyes twinkled.

"Oh…" Yuna nodded mischievously.

"Who's 'you-know-who'?" Koga was confused.

"Well…" Ryuho started, casting a knowing look at Yuna.

"Don't you dare…" Haruto growled.

"But Koga needs to know." Yuna whined.

"It's before you came to Palestra." Ryuho sipped his drink calmly, ignoring Haruto's glare. "I remember it's during one of those week-long missions me, Yuna, Haruto and Souma were sent on. Souma had the brilliant idea of playing 'Truth Or Dare' during one of the nights' campouts. So when it came to Haruto's turn…"

"He picked 'Truth', so Ryuho asked if he had a girlfriend somewhere, seeing he pretty much flat-out ignores his more avid... female admirers in Palestra." Yuna continued.

"So?" Koga was all ears.

"Haruto said he doesn't have a girlfriend, but he likes his childhood best friend." Ryuho grinned. "Then, Yuna pestered him on letting us see her photo. But that picture doesn't do her justice, though."

"I take it she's grown." Yuna mused.

"You have no idea." Ryuho concurred.

* * *

Back in the ninja village, Kikyo was about to get into bed when she sneezed and she looked up at the ceiling. _Someone must be talking about me._ She thought. _Mom,_ she turned to the photo of her late mother. _It seems that I share your fate; to fall in love with such troublesome men. Haruto,_ she prayed upon the sacred magatama of the Shrine. _Please, come back to me safe and sound._

* * *

"A broken incense stick…" Kikyo's eyes widened at the snapped incense stick within the mediation hall's burner. "A bad omen…" she breathed and hurried off to the Sacred Fire room.

* * *

"It's been a while." Yoshitomi greeted Haruto who had fallen into the prayer room after he, Yuna and Ryuho were engulfed by Erebus' darkness powers.

"Brother!" Haruto gasped.

"I see…" Yoshitomi noted. "So you took the Wolf Cloth in my place."

"You died." Haruto declared. "Did you think a cheap illusion like this would fool a ninja like me?"

"It's no illusion." Yoshitomi corrected. "These are the darkness ruins, Erebus. A place of regret and atonement. Here, everyone confronts the darkness within them, and falls into the abyss of hell, surrounded by eternal darkness. I am the darkness within your heart."

"So, this is what Kikyo meant." Haruto recalled the warning the Shrine Maiden had cautioned him of.

"Haruto… Why did you run away?" Yoshitomi demanded. "Why did you abandon me and run? And then, you took up the Wolf Cloth," He got to his feet. "In my place as an attempt to atone? How selfish of you. Do you expect me to forgive your sins? And do you think I would entrust the Cloth to you, when you abandoned me, fearing for yourself? I guess running is something you're good at, Haruto." He taunted, the pair taking the fight outside. "But what about this? Jumonji Ganseki Kuzushi!" he released his earth shuriken at Haruto who was forced to take the attack head on. "You don't have the right to wear that Cloth." He remarked at his fallen opponent. "Take off that Cloth." He ordered, the next wave of attack sending Haruto crashing through a couple of trees. "And I won't kill you."

"I don't expect your forgiveness." Haruto admitted, dodging the next assault. "Simply because I wear the Wolf Cloth. I swore to this Cloth that I'd become a strong Saint. That I'd become a man who'd never turn his back on a friend in danger; a man worthy of Kikyo's heart."

"That doesn't matter." Yoshitomi shrugged. "Because you're going to die here."

"You didn't run." Haruto declared, Kikyo's prayer having somehow reached him. "Now that I wear this Cloth, I can't run away, either."

"Fuji-Style Secret Technique: Houkou Tenro Kuzushi!" Yoshitomi let loose his next attack.

"Hakurouken Denshin Musou!" Haruto countered, vanquishing the dark image of Yoshitomi.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. The End of Time! Kikyo's Prayer of Love

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 3: The End of Time! Kikyo's Prayer of Love

* * *

_What is this unsettling feeling I sense?_ Kikyo frowned, in the midst of her daily shrine rituals. _What the… I can't sense Haruto anymore. Nii-san…_ she looked at the Wolf constellation in the sky. _Please protect Haruto._

* * *

"Haruto." Ryuho spotted the older Saint. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Haruto admitted. "That Gold Saint brought us to another weird place. They seem to enjoy that."

"This is the end of time." Tokisada informed the boys. "A space beyond time. A future where past, present and future overlap. Once you arrive at this place, you can never leave. Not even with my power."

"If you knew you couldn't return, why would you come here?" Haruto asked.

"I was ordered to send you here." Tokisada replied. "Without sacrificing myself, it would have been impossible."

"And you didn't care what happens to you?" Ryuho inquired. "That's some loyalty."

"Foolish loyalty." Haruto retorted.

"This was the only way." Tokisada corrected. "If I fail… It doesn't matter to you."

"We need to go back to Koga and the others." Ryuho realized.

"Weren't you listening?" Tokisada snapped. "Once you come here, you can never leave."

"If there's a way in, there a way out." Haruto shot back. "That's how it works."

"We'll get out of here." Ryuho swore. "Rozan Syoryu Ha!" he released his attack.

"Hakurouken: Denshin Musou!" Haruto fired his attack.

"Those won't help you." Tokisada remarked, blocking off the combined attack with one hand. "The attacks of mere Bronzes…" he spotted the scratch on his cheek.

"Your Cosmo was spent during the fight with Genbu, and you were hurt." Haruto taunted.

"Even if you are a Gold Saint, in your current condition, we can win." Ryuho added.

"Time Reverse!" Tokisada unleashed his energy wave.

"You don't have the Cosmo to use that." Haruto snapped, both Bronze Saints charging in.

"Just as I suspected." Tokisada remarked, his wound healing. "My power… My ability to manipulate time has returned."

"He's recovered his Cosmo." Haruto realized, both he and Ryuho were flung back into the sand.

"A pleasant miscalculation." Tokisada chuckled. "This world is well suited to my power over time. Here, I can infinitely expand my Cosmo. If I can heighten my Cosmo enough to equal the explosion that birthed the universe and time, the Big Bang, and cause it to explode, I can destroy time and escape. Not only that, from here, where past, present and future connect, I can go anywhere. Time will be under my control. I shall be invincible. My power will exceed that of Mars and Medea, and the world will be mine. Excellent, I shall test my new power on you. Do you really think you can catch me here, at the end of time?" he taunted the downed Bronze Saints. "I can control what has happened here," his next assault destroying Ryuho's shield. "And what is still to come. You can no longer fight me. Even if I control time, my Cosmo does not fade. And your Cosmo is nearly gone. Will you still fight?"

"I swore I'd never run again." Haruto stood his ground. "My brother and this Cloth taught me that running accomplishes nothing. Never again!"

"Your brother?" Tokisada echoed. "I see, so you were that boy with him? I let you live because you were a child. Yet you would throw your life away? In the next world, tell the Wolf that came before you… Farewell!" he readied his next attack when he paused. "What?" he looked around. "It seems that the morose pneuma isn't aimed at my Cosmo. This is a prayer." He realized, the stream of purple thought bubbles flooded the desert. "It's too distraught."

"Kikyo?" Haruto breathed, recognizing the familiar warmth. "She's waiting for me back in the village. I can't die like this."

"By defeating you fools who opposed Mars, I became a Gold Saint." Tokisada continued. "And now, I have infinite power, and will become the ruler of time. You still stand?" he looked at the battered Wolf Saint. "It's true. It would be disappointing if the bearer of the Wolf Cloth were to die so easily. That's right." He grinned, striking two more punches. "That's what I want to see."

"Doton: Sashin no Mai!" Haruto let loose his dirt storm.

"You believe a child's trick like this would work on me?" Tokisada mocked. "Stop!" he froze the tornado. "I merely need to stop time." And deflected the attack back at its caster. "I'm sure that Wolf is upset." He laughed. "Not only have you failed to avenge him, but his killer will take your life. Again?" he stopped in his tracks. "Where is this prayer coming from? That voice troubles me. I feel too distraught. Where?" he wondered and focused. "That's…" his mind sent him to the Shrine's Sacred Fire Room. "That mark…" he recognized the scared symbol of Goddess Vesta at the door. "Is this the girl?" he centered on the praying Kikyo, the glowing amethyst magatama between her clasped hands. "She's the one who disturbed my mind just now. Die, child of Vesta!" he paralyzed Kikyo with his psychokinesis.

"Stop, it, Tokisada." Haruto got to his feet, realizing what Tokisada had meant to do.

"He's still conscious?" Tokisada wondered. "It seems that girl was regretful of you." He mocked, having blasted Kikyo against the Shrine wall and knocking her unconscious, Kikyo's hand still holding onto the magatama charm.

"It won't return…" Haruto continued. "What you've lost… The past… It won't return. No amount of hatred or tears will bring it back. But even so," he turned back to his opponent. "You may lose, but there are things you gain. A heart that will not run. That's why I won't lose. Unlike you, I grow with the passing of time. I fought with my friends, and each time I was hurt, I grew stronger. This danger will strengthen me once more."

"You grow as time passes?" Tokisada echoed, as Haruto's Cosmo exploded. "Then I shall steal away your time. With the ultimate skill of the Saint of Time, Tokisada, 'Chrono Execution'! Time and space will all be drawn within it!" he laughed, draining Ryuho of his time.

"You even treaded down Kikyo's love." Haruto roared, activating his Seventh Sense. "I won't lose anyone else! Hakurouken: Toga Shissou!" he let his attack loose.

"Haruto!" Ryuho was immediately at the Wolf Saint's side. "That's…" he spotted the one of Libra Gold Cloth's chains descending from the space above them. "Is it connected to our world?"

* * *

"I felt a great Cosmo." Genbu explain, Ryuho having brought both of them back to the Libra Temple. "It finally showed me where you were. It was his Cosmo?" he spotted the exhausted Haruto.

* * *

"Vesta…" Mars mused, sensing the familiar Cosmo. "Even you will stand in my way?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Echo of the Heart! The Cry of Haruto!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 4: Echo of the Heart! The Cry of Haruto!

* * *

"I wonder where Haruto is." Koga sighed as he and Subaru walked through the streets of Japan.

"You're telling me you don't know where he is?" the younger Steel Saint whined.

"I'm sure he's in Japan." Koga was confident. "What's gotten into you?" he demanded, Subaru kicking him to the ground.

"Idiocy has its limits!" Subaru snapped. "We are looking for him with no information other than his name? Haruto?" he spotted the poster on the wall. "Is that the Haruto you're looking for?"

"Don't even bother." Kikyo voiced, stepping out from the shadows. "That dumbass won't budge."

"Wait, who are you?" Koga asked, both Saints went into defensive mode.

"A friend." Kikyo replied. "And hopefully a comrade-in-arms. Look, I can show you where he is if you two think you can convince that idiot. We're here." She announced, stopping before the performance area.

* * *

"See?" Kikyo rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you?"

"What should we do, Koga?" Subaru asked, the pair having been rejected by the Wolf Saint. "Do we give up and leave?"

"We risked our lives!" Koga snapped. "To protect the love and peace on Earth!"

"You'd better stop shouting." Kikyo advised, the passers-by stopping in their tracks to look at them.

"Out voice can't reach any one, can it?" Koga sighed. "We fight without anyone knowing. And then disappear into history."

* * *

"Let's get going." Koga walked off, having arrived at the concert venue the next day. "Haruto has his own way of living. Pallasites!" he stopped, the troop of Pallasites appearing before them.

"Why are they here?" Kikyo frowned.

"Will we fight?" Subaru grinned.

"No choice then." Kikyo shrugged. "Vesta Guardian Power!" her winged star-shaped transformation talisman started burning ruby red and the priestess transformed into her Goddess Guardian form in an inferno wall, just as the two Saints donned on their Cloths. "Burning Arrow!" she released a wave of fiery arrows at the Pallasite grunts surrounding the group, Koga and Subaru taking out the others in a spilt second.

"No way!" in the trees, Hati recognized his opponent. "Pegasus, the slayer of gods. I didn't think you were still here. Oh well, I'll kill him before defeating the wolf." Cornering the two Saints with his kunai circle, he knocked the two boys to the ground. Pulling out two kunai, he took out the pair before they could act.

Tossing an ofuda before her, Guardian Vesta posed with a fire arrow on her flame bow. "Vesta…" she pulled her bow taut. "Flame Bird!" she released the arrow, the flames engulfing the ofuda and the phoenix-shaped fire bird sped towards the Pallasite before he could do further damage.

"Why can't we hit him?" Subaru complained, Hati having dodged the attack.

"Looks like he's predicting our moves." Koga realized.

"That is my strength." Hati chuckled from the trees.

"But we will not lose to him." Guardian Vesta swore.

"He is weak." Subaru agreed. "We will not lose to him."

"Let's have some fun." Hati grinned.

"Flame…" a trail of fire swept before the Fire Guardian's gloved hand. "Wave!" she let loose the fiery wave, giving Koga and Subaru the opening they needed.

"No matter what you plan, the result will be the same." Hati grinned, dodging the fire arc and easily side-stepping Koga and Subaru's punches. "I don't need to open my eyes." He taunted. "My ears can hear any noise, no matter how small. I can hear. When you flex your muscles before an attack. Even the sound of your bloodstream. So, I can predict your movements through sound. What?" he mocked, slashing the two Saints. "Your heartbeat is increasing too." He jeered, taking out the pair simultaneously.

"Magma…" Guardian Vesta prepared to call out her next attack when Hati was before her in an instant. _Since when…_ the Fire Guardian was shocked at the Pallasite's speed, Hati sending her flying off with a kick.

* * *

"After Koga… even Kikyo's Cosmo has disappeared." Haruto stopped in the middle of the performance. _Kikyo, are you calling me to battle?_ He wondered, abandoning the stage and heading towards the battlefield. _Are you saying you need my help?_

* * *

"What?" Hati taunted the fallen trio, stepping on Guardian Vesta's brooch. "I can't hear you. It seems that Pegasus, killer of gods, is not as strong as they say. It's time to deliver the final blow and take the Fire Guardian's power to Pallas-sama. Finally, the arrival of the wolf?" he mused, hearing Haruto's footsteps. "You've got great moves even without your Cloth." He noted, Haruto grabbing the kunai in mid-air and went on the offensive. "Your blood pressure shows that you're impatient." He added, dodging the swipes. "Killing the wolf without his Cloth is no fun." He snorted, taking out the unarmed Wolf Saint. "So, will you put it on? 'Chrono Delayed'!"

"Thermal Barrier!" Guardian Vesta barely managed to summon her flame shield to block off the time-stopping attack. "Better late than never, huh?" she joked.

"What did you do?" Haruto glared, kneeling by her side.

"So, now are you in the mood to put on your Cloth and fight?" Hati jeered. "Or do I have to target your little girlfriend here?"

"Unforgiveable." Haruto hissed.

"Haruto's Cloth stone." Koga gaped at the shining crescent-shaped emerald earring. "Haruto's Cloth." He breathed, the Wolf Saint donning on his new Cloth.

"Interesting." Hati snorted. "You've finally decided to wear your Cloth."

"Wait!" Haruto barked, the pair taking the fight to the forest.

"It seems that your speed has increased greatly with your Cloth." Hati noted, blocking off Haruto's punches in mid-air.

"Rolling Stone!" Haruto released his rock spiral at Hati, having sent the Pallasite down with a punch to the cheek.

"Awesome." Subaru gawked.

"That will not be enough to stop me." Hati chuckled, dodging the flying rocks.

"He escaped this technique with only the sound?" Haruto gasped. "No," he corrected himself. "If I can seal his hearing…"

"How about I show you my special technique now?" Hati asked. "Bloody Rain!"

"Haruto, are you okay?" Koga asked, the Wolf Saint fell from the kunai rain.

"Koga, do you still have power to use your fist?" Haruto inquired. "I'm asking if you have to strength to stand up?"

"If you will stand up, so will we." Koga agreed.

"It isn't over yet." Subaru concurred.

"I'm still not out for the count yet." Guardian Vesta got back to her feet.

"I didn't think they could still rise." Hati admitted. "But…" he drew out two larger kunai.

"I'll seal his hearing." Haruto explained. "You finish him off at the moment."

"But how will you do that?" Koga wondered.

"He's coming." Guardian Vesta warned.

"Echo, my cry!" Haruto let loose a wolf howl.

"My ears!" Hati wailed. "That sound. That sound…"

"Now, Koga." Haruto gave the cue.

"Pegasus Ryusei Ken!" Koga released his attack.

"He stopped Pegasus Ryusei Ken with his bare hands?" Haruto was stunned when Rhea blocked the attack.

"You…" Hati was shocked at his rescuer. "Why would someone like you come here?"

"Is this the famous Pegasus Ryusei Ken?" Rhea wondered. "I am Rhea, Pallasite Second Class. I wanted to see your technique closely, Pegasus Koga, the slayer of gods. It would also be interesting to fight you here. But, out of respect for the Goddess Guardian, we'll stop for now. Until we meet again." He bade the group farewell, opening a portal under his feet and taking Hati with him.

"What's this?" Subaru snapped. "Running away? Come and face me!"

"Koga, who are they?" Haruto asked.

"They are Pallasites." Koga replied. "The new enemy of Athena."

"They're also the reason why I awoke as Guardian Vesta." The Fire Guardian added.

"Wait," Haruto looked at her. "So, they're the enemy Vesta warned you of."

"Yes." Guardian Vesta nodded. "Because a Goddess Guardian is needed to defeat another Goddess Guardian."

"Come on." Haruto voiced. "Where is Athena?"

"Will you join us?" Subaru beamed.

"My constellation is the wolf." Haruto replied. "I am Wolf Haruto. I am a Saint who protects Athena."

"So, how are you going to explain this to them?" Kikyo thumbed the stage behind them, having reversed her transformation in a flash of red.

"Good question." Koga agreed.

"I'll think of something." Haruto shrugged.

"Why doesn't _that_ assure me any?" Kikyo sighed, already feeling a migraine coming on.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. United

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 5: United

* * *

Later that night, the quartet had made a quick stop at a nearby traveller's hostel.

"You _do_ know it's rude to enter a girl's room unannounced, right?" Kikyo reminded, Haruto's presence taking her out of her meditative state.

"You're still mad at me." The bespectacled teen stated.

"Darn right I still am!" Kikyo snapped. "You ditched me at the betrothal ceremony!"

"Kikyo," Haruto let out a tired sigh. "You know how much I hate…"

Kikyo cut him off as she continued to rant, "Do you know how important that is to me; to _any_ marriageable girls back in the village? I should've just agreed to Ōshū's proposal instead!"

"Kikyo, you don't mean that." Haruto said quietly.

"Don't I?" the ebony-eyed girl glared at him. "At least…" her eyes widened when Haruto silenced her tirade with a kiss, the taller boy pinning her onto the mattress, his hands securing her wrists.

"Don't even _suggest_ accepting that fool's proposition." Haruto growled, kneeling over her. "I, for one, will never agree to it!"

"And what makes you think I'll just roll over and accept that?" Kikyo glared. "Especially _after_ that stunt you pulled?"

"Because," the Wolf Saint smirked down at her. "Despite what you say, you feel differently." With that, he swooped down to claim another kiss. "May I?" he whispered, his fingers tracing his partner's feminine curves.

"Even if I said no, you'll do it anyways." Kikyo chuckled.

"Good point." Haruto grinned, shucking off the sleeves of her nightie. Reaching back to unclasp her bra, the Bronze Saint began to please his lover, intent on fully making up for their lack of time together over the past couple of months.

From the halting gasps and gentle mewls Kikyo was releasing, it would have been clear to any observer that she was quite pleased to be receiving her lover's ministrations.

* * *

"Haruto!" Koga knocked on the door the next morning.

"Morning, Koga." The ninja-turned-rocker greeted his fellow Saint.

"Looks like someone had fun last night." The Pegasus Saint joked, seeing the disheveled form of the normally stoic Wolf Saint.

"Koga…" Haruto growled a warning.

"Just kidding." Koga raised both hands in defence. "I know nothing happened. But the two of you better get up fast, or Subaru will think something _did _happen."

"Hmph." Haruto snorted and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Dare I ask what happened?" Kikyo chuckled at her fuming lover.

"Koga's being cheeky." Haruto muttered. "But he's right about one thing. We'd better get up fast."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Ambush

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 6: Ambush

* * *

Haruto exited from the shower to see Kikyo _talking_ to a red lizard.

"I see…" Kikyo nodded, the lava lizard summon giving its report. "I understand. Thanks, Uzuki. Here." She summoned a small flame and let the lizard feed.

"I never knew you had a summoning contract." Haruto remarked.

"It's not a contract," Kikyo corrected. "It's a summoning seal. Sort of a mandatory requisition for being Vesta-sama's Goddess Guardian."

"Then why a lava lizard?" Haruto wondered.

"They're small, swift and nobody gives them much notice." Kikyo pointed out. "That's why they make the best spies and information-gathers. Besides, they don't use too much energy and don't dispel as long as you feed them when they return for a recharge. Uh, no." she flushed, after the lizard inquired something via telepathy. "Not yet. Shut it!" she glared at the amused teen after the summon scampered off. "Out of all the lizards, it had to be the cheeky one to report back."

"And what was that about?" Haruto wondered.

"I'll tell everyone later." Kikyo grinned, kissing him on the cheek before dashing for the door.

"Oh, that sneaky…" Haruto smirked. "Get back here!" he took off after her.

* * *

"Can you repeat that?" Subaru echoed, after Kikyo informed the other two of her decision.

"I said, there has been a change in plans." Kikyo sighed. "My informant came in earlier with news about the Pallasites, so I'm splitting off after this."

"Just how _reliable_ is your information?" Koga asked.

"She's never led me wrong before." Kikyo replied, biting into her muffin.

"'Before' being the key word." Haruto cut in, returning to the table with his buttered toast. "I'm coming with."

"You never change, do you, Haruto?" Koga mused. "And, are you sure you'd be able to sleep tonight, Kikyo?" he eyed the three empty cups by her side.

"Nah, she could go through five of these and _still_ sleep." Haruto shrugged, Kikyo drinking her fourth cup of coffee.

"What I don't understand is how you can stomach those." Subaru remarked. "Me, I'm a tea person."

"Then, you should have seen Haruto here on sugar high." Kikyo smirked behind her cup.

"Kikyo, you won't…" Haruto trailed.

"Do tell." Koga and Subaru's interest were perked.

"Maybe later." Kikyo's smirk widened, causing the two to facefault on the table and Haruto to snort back a laugh.

* * *

"Have you wondered that we're walking straight into a trap?" Haruto inquired, the couple leaping through the trees.

"Quite possibly." Kikyo agreed. "Say, Haruto," she gave her amber-eyed love a mischievous grin. "How are you with seals?"

"I like the way you think." Haruto returned her grin.

* * *

"What is this?" the leader of group of Pallasites demanded, he and his troop having arrived at the ambush spot, only to be jolted back by a surge of lightning.

"Lightning Seal: Electric Field." Guardian Vesta replied calmly, the two clones of Haruto and herself dispelling into smoke.

"A barrier?" the Class 2 Pallasite realized. "Perhaps we have been underestimating you."

"We're not done just yet." Haruto added, donned in his Wolf Cloth. "From here, we can brunch off into a lot of other techniques."

"Lightning Seal: Electric Mayhem." The pair transferred their energy into the glowing seals.

The group of Pallasites heard multiple snaps of electricity going off around them before a burning jolt hit their bodies, knocking them out cold.

As he caught his breath from the sudden zap, the Pallasite leader could actually _see_ the random pulses of lightning rushing from seal to seal. Another shot hit him and dropped him to the ground while he was analysing the attack. The Class 2 Pallasite was breathing raggedly as he turned his head towards the couple whose hands were held out at the field surrounding them. He shakily rose to his feet once more but was quickly struck back down. Before he could even try to rise again, he was hit one more time. The leader growled to himself and sunk into the ground before another bolt could hit him.

"Doton: Sashin no Mai!" Haruto let his attack loose, taking out the battered group of Pallasites.

"Wow Haruto, I think they might have cleared the stratosphere." Guardian Vesta joked.

* * *

"Thank goodness we went through survival training back in the Academy, huh?" Kikyo chuckled, the ninja pair having camped out for the night.

"No kidding." Haruto agreed, roasting the mushrooms they had gathered earlier.

"And I remember you freaking out when you found out I was female." Kikyo teased. "I mean, I'd been dropping hints like crazy about me being a she."

"You don't want to play that game with me, Kikyo." Haruto smirked. "You know I'll retaliate."

"I'll retaliate harder." Kikyo fired back.

* * *

The next morning, Haruto yawned a little, mixed in with a soft sigh and glanced at the feminine form snuggled at his side.

"Morning, love." Kikyo greeted, stirring. "How are you doing?" she asked, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Well, I'm definitely well rested." The wolf joked, tightening his hold around his partner. "What about you? That hurt, Kikyo." he mock-pouted, Kikyo smacking his wandering hand off her hip. "I want you to touch me gently."

"You don't want to go there, Haruto." Kikyo smirked. "Or else…"

"Or else what?" Haruto was prodding on dangerous grounds.

"No more morning make-out sessions." Kikyo smiled sweetly and removed herself from her fiancé's hold.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. The Date

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 7: The Date

* * *

Kikyo frowned, awoken by the soft moaning beside her, the pair having found a backpacker's inn to stay. Pushing herself up, she sighed when she noticed the thin layer of sweat on his forehead and his face was distorted into a grimace as his head tossed from side to side. "Haruto." She whispered quietly, praying it would enough to wake him, already having a hunch as to what was causing his nightmares.

When it wasn't, she frowned and reached her right hand towards his shoulder, careful not to invoke his reflex instincts. The second her fingers came into contact with him, his eyes snapped open and his hand shot out to grab ahold of her wrist, twisting it painfully as he sat up and forced her back down on to the bed.

"Kikyo," Haruto gaped in shock, pulling his hand from her throat and staring down at her with guilt and concern written all over his face. "Are you... I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"I know." Kikyo assured, rubbing the pending bruise. "Remind me never to try that with you." She joked.

"Very funny." Haruto chuckled dryly.

"You're still hung up about nii-san." Kikyo sighed.

"I could never hide anything from you, can I?" Haruto chuckled wryly. "It hurts, you don't know how much it hurts." He sobbed, Kikyo drawing him into a comforting hug as she softly hummed 'Shadow of the Day'. After a while, Kikyo felt Haruto slide away from her embrace and he leaned against her. He turned and gave her a smile that nearly made her melt in her shoes.

"Say, Kikyo," he started. "I heard there's a piano recital tomorrow night in the inn's lobby. Would you accompany me? I don't want to go alone."

"Haruto, are you asking me out on a date this evening?" Kikyo blinked.

"Yes, I am." Haruto nodded. "So how about it? Call it a date?"

Kikyo's reply; she threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

* * *

The day flew by quickly enough and Kikyo found herself in a frenzy over what to wear, before finally deciding on a little black dress and a pair of black pumps when she heard a knock on the door.

"Good evening, Kikyo." Haruto grinned, seeing her flustered form, the former rocker now wearing a white button down shirt and his blue jeans had a grey wolf crawling up one leg.

"So, where are we going?" Kikyo asked, her date escorting her out of the room.

"Whatever milady wants, milady gets." Was Haruto's simple reply.

* * *

They soon arrived at the inn's restaurant, and Kikyo was definitely pleased; they were turning heads and she could see people pointing and whispering.

"The food's here." Haruto whispered, the couple having settled comfortably at the table.

They ate in relative silence and nothing more was said in their time in the restaurant. They stepped outside the restaurant after paying for their respective meals and noticed that the air conditioner was decidedly cooler.

Kikyo rubbed her arms and thought that maybe the little black dress wasn't a good way to go when she felt a weight on her shoulders and turned to see Haruto putting his coat on her. _Such a gentleman. Has he always been so kind?_

He smiled at her and stood there with his hands on his hips. "So, milady, shall we?"

* * *

Taking a table at the back, the young couple slid onto the bar stools, a waitress stopping by briefly to deliver their drinks.

Haruto smiled gently, glancing at the girl on his arm who was humming to the piano's music.

"You're staring." Kikyo muttered.

"I know." The amber-eyed teen grinned, claiming a sudden kiss.

Kikyo's eyes shot open when her partner deepened the kiss. They broke the kiss and she looked up at him dreamily. "Has anyone told you how great a kisser you are?"

"You're the first." Haruto admitted. "Kikyo," he turned serious. "I want us to date and be seen in public together. If we were to continue down the path we're on, after two months, I want us declared a couple."

Kikyo nodded dumbly and was pulled into another kiss.

* * *

Breaking yet another kiss outside her door, Kikyo put her hands on Haruto's chest and said she had to turn in for the night. Another quick peck on the cheek and she was vanished behind the door.

* * *

Kikyo made her way to the shower, thinking about the night's events and decided things were going in a good direction if they were ever to get married. Flopping down on her bed, she thought of how sweet Haruto was and how his time in Palestra was still a mystery to her.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Introducing the Goddess Guardians

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 8: Introducing the Goddess Guardians

* * *

"Yo, Kikyo." Lauren, aka Guardian Ceres, greeted her fellow Goddess Guardian.

"Nice of you to drop in, Cere." Kikyo smirked. "Where's Juno"

"You called?" Lyndz, Sailor Juno grinned. "Now, let's go and give Athena our respect."

"Roger." Lauren beamed and the three girls headed off towards the Sanctuary.

* * *

"Saints, please lend me your strength." Saori pleaded.

"Ara, Athena, aren't you going to introduce three of your strongest fighters in this?" Guardian Juno joked.

Seiya was immediately before his beloved Goddess when Saori stopped him. "It's alright, Seiya." The Goddess of Wisdom assured. "I have quite forgotten about them; the three most powerful warriors who had come to aid us in this war, the Goddess Guardians."

"I am the Soldier of Nature," Guardian Ceres posed. "And I carry the protection of Seiryū. I am Guardian Ceres."

"I carry the protection of Suzaku." Guardian Vesta stood back-to-back against Guardian Ceres. "I am Guardian Vesta."

"And I carry the protection of Byakko." Guardian Juno finished the trio's official introduction. "I am Guardian Juno."

"The three Soldiers of the Goddess Quartet, invited by the New Age, have arrived!" the three Goddess Guardians chorused.

"Athena," Guardian Juno voiced. "Ever since the Goddess Quartet came to be, we only awoke if one of us had betrayed our holy vow. But it seems we were too late to prevent the youngest of us from straying; our full awakening came in the time of crisis. It's our mistake."

"Athena's order has been issued!" Genbu barked. "Saints, I tell you here and now this is an all-out war against the Pallasites has begun. Head to the time-stopped areas, and work with the Goddess Guardians to defeat the Pallasites you find."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. The Battle to Defend Palaestra

SailorStar9: Yes, I know it's been a while since I updated, so I bring you Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 9: A Great Army Approaches! The Battle to Defend Palaestra

* * *

"Haruto?" Geki blinked, the Wolf Saint dropping to his knees before Genbu, a tied up Pallasite falling to the ground. "And who's this?"

"We captured a Pallasite scout and interrogated him." Guardian Vesta replied, appearing via a flame shushin. "Should've used the pepper and string in the first place."

"_That_ would be overkill." Haruto reminded.

"And?" Genbu pressed. "What did he say?"

"This is a trap." Haruto replied.

"They've been losing deliberately to force us to rescue those people." Guardian Vesta elaborated. "They knew we would bring the refugees to Palaestra."

"Then, it's true." Genbu noted. "We have fallen for the enemy's deception."

* * *

"None of you must fight." Genbu objected, Koga's group having stood in front of the gates.

"That what should we do?" Koga retorted.

"Just keep quiet." Guardian Juno replied.

"And watch." Guardian Ceres finished.

"Equip!" the three Goddess Guardians droned on their armours and headed out to their respective battlefields, Juno to the right, Ceres to the left, and leaving Vesta and Genbu to deal with the army in front.

"That's crazy!" Koga gasped, Guardian Vesta and Genbu facing the army heading across the stone bridge. "They're fighting all of them on their own?"

"There is more to battle than numbers alone!" Genbu snapped, the force of his fist knocking down the left side of the Pallasite army.

"Inferno Suzaku!" Guardian Vesta's red and gold fire phoenix engulfed the other side.

"What the heck?" Thebe was stunned to find his subordinates defeated.

"The first thing you must know about battle is that victory is determined by Cosmo." Genbu lectured. "That is what my master, Dohko, taught me. Come!" he lowered his stance.

"Someone's in a good mood today." Vesta joked, the two fighters dodging the strikes aimed at them.

"The second thing you must know about battle, do not underestimate the enemy." Genbu continued his lecture. "Assume every strike is capable of killing you."

"Surround them!" Thebe ordered.

"Idiots." Vesta muttered. "Don't they know I have the perfect attack for this?"

"The third thing you must know," Genbu continued, his Cosmo updraft merging with Vesta's 'Flame Twister' and sending the Pallasites around them flying. "The best defense is a good offense. Attacks must be fast and sure."

"Meteor Summon: Demon's Hammer!" Thebe released his attack.

"Not bad." Genbu mused, holding the comet with one hand. "Impressive power. However, this is a weapon's power. And not your own."

"Are you calling me weak?" Thebe stammered.

"Indeed." Genbu replied, tossing the fireball back at its caster.

"The strength of a weapon isn't you own." Vesta added. "Train or you'll be defeated, unable to withstand your attacks. That's why we Guardians have power limiters."

"The fourth things you must know," Genbu continued. "Do not rely on strength that is not yours."

"Step back, Thebe." Aegir stepped forward. "A class-3 Pallasite cannot defeat them. It appears you've beaten my men."

"Then you're the commander?" Genbu questioned. "The Pallasites should do better in educating their soldiers."

"You underestimate your foes." Vesta agreed. "Those two aren't holding back, that's for sure." She whistled, Juno and Ceres having defeated their opponents via their elemental tornadoes.

"Enough talk." Aegir stated. "Your bravado ends here. I am a Class-2 Pallasite, the Gauntlet. Phantom Arm Aegir will defeat you!"

"Then, I shall attack first." Genbu declared. "Rozan Shinbuken!"

"Psionic Hand!" Aegir countered. "My weapon, the Phantom Arm, draws out the meagre telekinesis that humans are born with, to its fullest extent."

"A nice little tool." Genbu admitted. "But you cannot defeat me with defense."

"Who said it can only defend?" Aegir retorted. "Super Crusher: Phantom Claw! Theoretically, my Phantom Claw can crush anything in the world." He explained, the force forcing Genbu and Vesta to their knees. "You Saints cannot defeat the Pallasites."

"Aegir," Genbu started.

"You said it could crush anything, did you not?" Vesta questioned.

"Indeed I did." Aegir replied. "The Phantom Claw can crush anything. Even a Gold Cloth, made of Oreichalkos."

"I don't know about that." Vesta retorted, her 'Phoenix Kris' in hand.. "Burning Blade!"

"No…" Aegir was stunned when Vesta's fire sword cleaved his dome into half.

"Aegir, you fool." Genbu chided, the explosion of his Cosmo shattering the sphere. "You underestimated the Gold Saint, Libra Genbu's power."

"Ridiculous…" Aegir gaped, the backlash cracking his arm-shield. "A Gold Cloth can't be that tough."

"This isn't merely the Cloth's power." Genbu explained. "Without the Cosmo to master it, even a Gold Cloth is only scrap. However, when combined with a focused Cosmo, the Cloth is capable of infinite power. I told you Aegir, the first thing you must know of battle, is that victory is decided by Cosmo."

"This is…" Aegir gaped, Hyperion sending his weapon into the battlefield. "Hyperion-sama's holy blade. He's lending it to me? Saints, this is the holy blade of destruction. The Cataclysm Slash. The ultimate blade, which can sever anything. Now then, time for round two!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Genbu's Deadly Battle!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OCs.

Chapter 10: Genbu's Deadly Battle! Excalibur vs. the Sword of Libra

* * *

"This Cosmo…" Genbu mused. "It's coming from the blade?"

"This blade, with its powerful Cosmo, is the Cataclysm Slash." Aegir grinned. "One of the holy swords of the Gods which existed since the Age of Myth. It's said this blade can destroy the very heavens and earth. It belongs to the Class 1 Pallasite, one of the Shitennou, Hyperion-sama."

"Hyperion?" Genbu echoed.

"Hyperion-sama, I will gladly use this sword." Aegir took the blade.

"Bring a sword, a spear, a gun, whatever you like," Genbu snorted. "I am the Gold Saint of harmony and balance. You will not defeat Libra Genbu.

"We'll see." Aegir smirked. "I'm sure you sense this powerful, destructive Cosmo. What a vast and terrible Cosmo." He gushed, the energy spilling out as he unsheathed the sword.

"At this rate, it will destroy the Palestra." Haruto appeared on the battlefield. "The Cosmo within the that sword is as strong as, or stronger, than Abzu's."

"Cataclysm Slash!" Aegir raised the blade. "Let us destroy these Saints who would oppose Pallas-sama. Want to see the power that destroys heaven and earth?" he released an energy wave at the two fighters, the force sending them both crashing against the gate. "Too easy." He grinned. "A single slash killed him? Hyperion-sama's blade is as strong as they say." he looked at the fallen Genbu. "I'm surprised you're still alive." He admitted, the weakened Vesta having raised a 'Wall of Flame' to protect herself. "Gold Saint of Libra," he started. "I wanted you to witness the Cataclysm Slash as it kills all the Saints."

"I won't let you go any further." Koga declared. "Let's go, everyone!"

On cue, everyone donned on their Cloths.

"You may have killed Gods and beaten Gold Saints," Aegir remarked, blocking Koga's punch with a finger. "But you're no match for a Class-2 Pallasite like me. To defeat you, I do not even need the blade of the Class-1 Pallasite, Hyperion-sama, one of the Shitennou."

"I imagine it's equivalent to a Gold Saint." Haruto noted.

"Not at all." Aegir tsked. "A Class-1 Pallasite is stronger than a Gold Saint. Pallasites are different from you Saints. You should be able to tell that by looking at Libra's corpse."

"Whose corpse?" Vesta grinned, Genbu getting back on his feet.

"Do not underestimate a Gold Cloth's power." Genbu warned. "And the Libra Cloth, with its shield, is unbreakable. Why are you out here?" he questioned the younger Saints. "Who told you to come out here? You're in the way. He is my opponent. Aegir, was it? If you want to fight, then come with your Cataclysm Slash. But you will be unable to cross this bridge. Instead, you will be crossing the River Styx."

"I don't need to cross your bridge." Aegir snorted. "I will show you how terrifying the Cataclysm Slash can be. This blade can cut through and destroy, time itself. Behold! The Cataclysm Slash can sever time itself. All time come to a stop! Chrono Destruction!"

"Rising Phoenix Shield!" Vesta summoned her barrier, the wings of the three Phoenixes encasing Palestra within their protective sphere.

"What is this?" Genbu was stunned to see the barrier receding once the 'Chrono Destruction' wave faded. "Vesta, you…"

"I expected nothing less from the ultimate shield of Suzaku's avatar." Aegir stated. "Although your Gold Cloth apparently protected you," he turned to Genbu. "But I wonder if the Flame Guardian would be able to defend against a second 'Chrono Destruction'."

"You bastard!" Genbu hissed, powering up.

"You think you can defeat me?" Aegir taunted. "This time, I'll strike you directly."

"We shall see." Genbu readied himself. "The Libra Cloth has six weapons, including its shield."

"The Libra Sword." Ceres breathed, she and Juno having returned from their respective battles.

"You're being reckless." Juno chided, Ceres helping Vesta up.

"It was either that or everyone in Palestra gets turned into stone." Vesta defended.

"Taste the power of the Libra Sword." Genbu declared. "The weapon of the Libra Gold Saint."

"Your blade is no match for the Cataclysm Slash." Aegir scoffed. "I'll snap it in half. It can withstand the Cataclysm Slash?" he was stunned when Genbu met him sword-to-sword in mid-air.

"The Libra Sword can shatter the stars themselves." Genbu replied. "Do not underestimate it."

"You know, I _really_ should be taking tips about sword-fighting." Vesta mused, the group watching the fight.

"Your kris has one." Souma joked.

"Souma," Ceres gave the Lionet Saint a look. "You should stay far, far away from Lyndz."

"Hey!" Juno protested.

"It appears that while the sword can withstand the Cosmo our clash generates, the Gold Cloth cannot." Aegir noted, the pair landing back on the ground. "The Cataclysm Slash is hurting you. You have no chance at victory. Die before Hyperion-sama!" with a swing, he sent Genbu crashing to the ground. "Why?" he was shocked when Genbu stood back up. "Why does he still stand?" he let loose another energy wave. "It's useless." He chuckled. "All the Saints will fall to the Cataclysm Slash. Just wait. I'll finish you right now." Jumping into the air, he brought the blade down on Genbu. "Pathetic." He scoffed, the sword cutting through Genbu's shoulder. "You gave up and just stood there? All that remains is to use 'Chrono Destruction' again. You chose a foolish, useless death. It won't come out!" he gasped, the sword remained struck in Genbu's body.

"You lose." Genbu declared. "I, Genbu, refuse to die for nothing." Let me share something with you, I didn't take this sword up to defeat you. I'm not interested in you."

"Could it be…" Vesta realized what Genbu had been after. "From the start, his goal has been the one behind the sword."

"Impossible," Haruto was stunned. "He let Aegir hit him, so he could destroy the Cataclysm Slash?"

"I shall sacrifice my life to destroy this blade." Genbu swore. "Hyperion, I shall take your blade with me." Ejecting the sword from his body with a burst of his Cosmo, he released his final attack. "Rozan Shouten Ha! I couldn't destroy it?" he snorted, the Libra Sword breaking into half, the Cataclysm Slash still remaining intact.

"No, Juno corrected. "Look, a crack on the Cataclysm Slash!"

"Genbu!" the younger Saints hurried over to the fallen Gold Saint.

Aegir was about to take the sword that had landed in front of him with Hyperion reclaimed his weapon.

"I cannot return empty-handed." Aegir swore. "I damaged the blade that Hyperion-sama lent me. Hyperion-sama will be angry. I will be punished. However, if I could destroy them… Koga, the God-slayer, if I bring his head…"

"I'll make you pay." Juno promised, the three Goddess Guardians taking over the fight, their auras pretty much stunning the younger Saints in place.

"Okay, that's new." Yuna blinked, the Guardians' armours evolving in unison; the shoulder armours extending more and the armour turning into a full cloth type in their respective colors.

"You don't scare me." Aegir snorted. "Take this! Psionic Phantom Claw!"

"Trinity Fusion: Cosmic Spiral!" the three girls released their combined attack, the white helix of raw power not only dispelling Aegir's attack, it also completely destroyed his Chronotector.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
